Broken Tip
by Crimson Tears
Summary: During a Battle Hiei is hurt. Kurama and co. come to his rescue but they soon learn that there is more than a broken blade tip in Hiei's shoulder and he's only got 45 more mins left to live. updated March 10, 2007 last chapter up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This fic is 100% mine! Thanks **************************************************************************** **  
  
Hiei stood leaning over the railing, looking into the cool waters of the ocean. The wind carried the scent of rain and blew through is black hair. The sea. it felt almost part of him. And yet.this was where his life was almost cut short. He sighed and turned around.  
  
He began to walk away from the railing when several Ninja's dropped down behind him. He grinned as he heard them whispering behind him. One decided to attack Hiei from behind. Hiei's keen demon ears heard his foot steps and he gently moved aside before the man could swing his blade.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama cried running to help his companion. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed Kurama.  
  
Hiei chuckled. "I'm fine Kurama."  
  
"Let us help you!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"No." came Hiei's curt reply.  
  
Hiei's friends watched as Hiei dodged blade after blade. One finally made contact with his skin and brought him to his knees.  
  
"Hiei! Spread out!" Kurama shouted.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara took the two on the left while Kurama took the one advancing on the injured Hiei. Hiei stood blood dripping from his wounds.  
  
"I said stay out of this!" He shouted.  
  
"And let them kill you?" Kurama said flipping his hair and producing a single Rudy red rose. "No."  
  
"Better to let a demon die with honor, than with his tail between his legs!" Hiei muttered.  
  
Kurama giggled at the comment and quickly flicked his wrist producing a Rose Whip. He flicked his wrist again and sent two Ninja's to hell. Yusuke sent two away with his Spirit Gun and Kuwabara took out two with his Spirit Sword. Hiei stood looking dumbfounded at the carnage. Pools of crimson stained the deck where Kurama took out the two ninja's. Hiei dropped his sword and collapsed to a heap on the deck.  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama shouted.  
  
Hiei felt himself being lifted into kind arms before he was swallowed in a black abyss.  
  
Hiei woke to a stinging sensation in his left shoulder. Kurama was delicately pressing a cotton ball to his shoulder.  
  
"Ah you're awake." Kurama said tossing the swab aside.  
  
"Hai." Hiei muttered.  
  
"I'm glad." Kurama said pressing a bandage on his wounds.  
  
"Why did you help me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because you're my friend." Kurama explained.  
  
"HA! Friends are for the weak." Hiei said coldly.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei with his sad emerald eyes. "Maybe so." Kurama stood and picked up the cotton balls and medicine.  
  
"Kurama.thank you." Hiei said watching Kurama leave his room.  
  
Kurama turned and looked at the fire demon. "It's not a problem." He closed the door behind him.  
  
Rain pelted the window of Hiei's room. The steady tap, tap, tap of the drops, as they hit the glass lulled Hiei to sleep. As he dozed he heard the door open. He cracked his eyes a tiny bit and saw Kurama standing in the door way. Kurama quickly hurried over to Hiei's side and placed his palm on Hiei's forehead.  
  
"You're warm." He whispered.  
  
"I'm fine." Hiei muttered sleep slurring his words.  
  
"Oh! Did I wake you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No. I was just drifting." Hiei said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kurama said apologetically.  
  
"Ssokay." Hiei said nodding back off.  
  
Kurama sat next to Hiei's bed. The wound in his shoulder worried Kurama. It was by no ordinary sword, that Hiei had been stabbed. And to complicate things the tip had broken off. Kurama had tried to extract it but his efforts were all in vain. The tip of the sword was still embedded in Hiei's shoulder.  
  
After waiting for an hour to make sure Hiei was asleep. Kurama undressed the wound. The area around the wound was a deep purple color, but the blood had finally stopped flowing. Not wanting to wake Hiei, Kurama gently peeled back the bark of a Maki tree branch. He squeezed the juice from the inside, into a cup. Then very gently he dipped a cotton ball inside and began to clean Hiei's wound again. Not only would this help prevent infection, but it would also numb the area, so Kurama could better work with the wound.  
  
He pulled the skin apart and tried again to extract the tip. Using several different herbs and a pair of human tweezers, Kurama was finally able to pull out the tip. He cleaned up and put a fresh bandage on Hiei's wound. As he was about to leave a scream pierced the air.  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama cried.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Crimson Tears: Okay so this is my second posted fan fic! I hope you enjoy it! JANI 


	2. Ash Sword

Disclaimers: I do not own Hiei or Kurama or Yu Yu Hakusho. But this fic is 100% mine! Thankies!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Crimson Tears: Okay I have had a few questions! First NO this is NOT YAOI OR SHONEN AI! It's just a nice fic! Okay CLEAN of sexual anythings! I'm sorry if you got that impression! But if you want to read that go see I Wanna Be written by me! JANI  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 Ash Sword  
  
"Hiei! Hiei! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Kurama said gently shaking the fire demon.  
  
Hiei to no avail would wake. Kurama was getting desperate. What had gone wrong? He had been fine up until a moment ago! Kurama shook Hiei a little harder trying to wake him. What was wrong? Had he mixed the plants wrong? WHAT?  
  
Kurama realized that we wouldn't be able to wake Hiei on his own. He ran from the room. He had to get help! Hiei was his best friend he couldn't allow Hiei to die!  
  
"Grandmother Genkai! Yusuke! Kuwabara! Come quickly!" Kurama shouted running into the living room of their suit. He stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"Kurama?" Kuwabara asked coming out of his room.  
  
"Kurama what's wrong?" Yusuke asked kneeling next to the fox demon.  
  
"It's Hiei! I-I can't wake him!" Kurama gasped.  
  
Genkai began to walk to the bedroom where Hiei was supposed to be sleeping. She stopped abruptly outside the doorway. The others gathered behind her. She seemed puzzled.  
  
"Kurama, when did this all happen?" She asked.  
  
"A few moments ago! Did you not hear him scream?" Kurama asked with surprise.  
  
"Actually, no." She replied.  
  
Kurama shook his head. How could that have happened?  
  
"Kurama. you mentioned earlier when you and Yusuke brought him down that he had been stabbed?"  
  
"Yes. Actually I did."  
  
"Do you know by what kind of sword?" She asked.  
  
"No. But I do know the tip of the blade broke off in his shoulder." Kurama informed.  
  
"Yusuke, what kind of sword could kill a demon?" she asked.  
  
"One that has been blessed by a priest, one that has been washed in holy water, and then there is the ash sword." Yusuke counted them on his fingers as he named them off.  
  
"And Excalibur!" Genkai added.  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"What does this have to do with Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Kurama, you nursed his wounds. If you extracted the tip I need to see it." Genkai said opening the door.  
  
Kurama went to Hiei's bedside and looked for the tip of the blade. He picked up cotton balls and bandages. He tossed them aside and moved several medicine bottles and a few plants.  
  
"It's gone!" He said.  
  
Genkai then looked worried. She hurried over to Hiei's side. "Show me the wound."  
  
Kurama undressed Hiei's shoulder. The area where he had extracted the blade was a black color. Kuwabara had to leave the room, the sight of Hiei's wounds made him feel sick.  
  
"I was afraid that he'd been stabbed by that!" She said.  
  
"By what?" Yusuke inquired.  
  
"By an Ash Sword. The Ash Sword is not only known for its ability to disappear after it's broken but also for the discoloration around the wound, and for the demon the tip hosts. Hiei's body is now host to another demon. When the tip of the blade enters a body and breaks off a demon is allowed to over come the host. There for, once the demon inside is strong enough to hatch; it will kill its host."  
  
Yusuke and Kurama both looked shocked.  
  
"Can't we exorcise or something?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yusuke where is your head? Hiei is also a demon. We can't do that! We'd kill him." Genkai said.  
  
"Is there a cure?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes. Kurama can you get into Maki?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"We need the Shadow Plant. It's very hard to get a hold of. And you only have one hour. No wait, you now have forty-five minutes to find it, or we can not save Hiei. Can you do it in this short amount of time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then go now! The clock is ticking!" 


	3. FortyFive Minutes

Disclaimers: I do not own Hiei or Kurama or Yu Yu Hakusho. But this fic is 100% mine! Thankies!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3 45 Minutes  
  
Forty-five minutes is not a lot of time. Kurama thought as he walked through the forests of Makai.  
  
"It's certainly is not enough time to get the shadow plant. Let alone capture it. The best time to find the plant is at sunset when everything is in shadow. But I do not have the time." Kurama whispered.  
  
He knelt next to a tall tree. He examined the ground. He handled some dirt and captures the different scents.  
  
"There's one near by!" Kurama said quietly examining the surrounding area. The Bamboo was grown wild and close together making things hard to see if they were learking in the shadows.  
  
The shadow plants scent was thick in the air. It smelled sweet like blood and tears. Kurama reminded himself that shadows were invisible beings that bled and sobbed just as those in the visible world. He wondered if he was a shadow in the shadow realm. He chuckled at the silly notion and sniffed out the area of the plant.  
  
"It's close!" Kurama said hopping to his feet and running deeper into the Makai forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Genkia sat silently by Hiei's bed. She used her ki to keep the demon from spreading. Kurama had hurry. Hiei's condition was hanging barely in the balance. Forty minutes, was it enough time?  
  
* * *  
  
Kurama checked his watch, thirty-nine minutes and forty-eight seconds. He leapt over a fallen log and landed gracefully, stopping long enough to find the shadow plants scent. He located it and darted. He was running out of time. He stopped abruptly his main of wild scarlet hair flying about his face.  
  
His muscles tensed. Something was following him. He looked around, dead trees lay to his left and right, he looked up. The canopy let very little light threw. It was bright green and let enough light through and he could see a few good feet around on either side. A few leaves fluttered down and caught Kurama's attention.  
  
"Above!" He leapt up. He quickly pulled out his rose and snapped it into the Rose Whip before he landed.  
  
He planted his feet as the whip landed. "Where are they?" he asked.  
  
He stood perfectly still. His keen fox ears listened intently. No sound, nothing. He slid his left foot out slightly and the leaves in the tree above him rustled.  
  
"Move just one inch, and you die." A bodiless voice hissed. "State your name!"  
  
"Youko Kurama of the Makai forest." Kurama stated.  
  
"Youko Kurama? You lie, he died three hundred years ago." The voice sounded.  
  
"Test my skills and find out!" Kurama dared. He flicked his wrist and the whip snapped the air.  
  
The battle was about to begin.  
  
* * *  
  
Genkai wiped the sweat from Hiei's face. She peeled back the bandage covering the wound in this shoulder. The black had spread down his left arm to his wrist and was steadily spreading over his chest.  
  
"Yusuke, bandages and medicine!" She shouted, "Kuwabara hot water quickly!"  
  
She dabbed Hiei's forehead. "Kurama hurry! You only have twenty minutes left!"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
CrimsonTears: I'm sorry for the short update but at least it's an update! I accidentally forgot I had this posted and I put it on the back burner! GOMEN! The next chapter will be up in 2 weeks I swear! Bye! (  
  
Kurama: WHAT! You forgot about us!!!!  
  
Crimson Tears: I'm soory! I swear I didn't mean to!  
  
Hiei: Sure!  
  
Crimson Tears: Seriously I totally forgot! I had everything written out but forgot to post it! Please forgive me!  
  
Kurama: Oh I guess..  
  
Hiei: *snort*  
  
Crimson Tears: I'm soo sorry! I'll give you a ton of chocolate if you forgive me!  
  
Hiei: hum....  
  
Crimson Tears: ( 


	4. Labyrinth

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! I just write about it! This fic is 100% mine! Thanks~  
  
***  
  
Crimson Tears: Okay okay okay, I'm really really sorry. I cleaned my room and put the notebook on my desk planning to update and then somehow it ended up lost. But I have chapter 4 for all of you who have read and are catching up, or are just beginning this story. I hope to get chapter 5 written before school gets out! Thanks guys for hanging in there! Ta!  
  
CT!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4 Labyrinth  
  
A low moan filled the room. Genkai gently dabbed Hiei's wound. She pressed the cloth firmly and she felt his heart beat under it. The pulse was weakening with each passing second. His breathing was labored and came in ragged gasps. His chest shuddered with each intake. The fever that he had recently acquired would not break. It clung to his body, devouring his energy. A film of sweat lined his pale skin, and Genkai knew that he was losing the battle.  
  
There was nothing she could do anymore. Her powers had been used to the max. The only hope was for Kurama to HAVE the plant and be on his way back at this moment. She knew that the mission was difficult, and the Kurama would not be returning anytime soon. She looked at Hiei, sorrow filled her eyes. They would lose him. How would Kurama handle that? They had been partners in crime since before Yusuke. It would pain Kurama deeply.  
  
"Genkai...?" Hiei croaked.  
  
  
  
The sound of Hiei's voice pulled Genkai from her thoughts. "Oh, yes?"  
  
"Water...."  
  
The request took a minute to register. "Oh yes, of course!"  
  
She stood and crossed the room. She opened the door and called for Yusuke. She gave him instructions before returning to Hiei's side.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked dabbing the sweat away.  
  
Hiei, with his good arm grasped his injury. He grimaced as icy pain shot through his limbs. At that moment Yusuke entered with a glass of water. He silently crossed the room. His expression was one that Hiei had seldom seen, worry. He held the glass out to Genkai.  
  
"How are you doing Hiei?" He asked.  
  
"Your too loud."  
  
"Excuse me?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You heard me. Speak in softer tones."  
  
Yusuke was taken aback. Hiei had never said any thing like that before. He watched as Hiei accepted the glass. With Genkai's help, he sipped the cool water. Hiei was grateful for a moment of silence. His head was pounding and even the slightest sound, sounded like gun fire. Come to think of it, Hiei thought, I don't remember falling asleep. He laid back against the pillows. His energy spent.   
  
Genkai set the glass on the bedside tray. She arranged a few pillows making sure Hiei was comfortable before summoning Yusuke to follow her into the hall.  
  
Hiei glanced at his left hand and snorted. His eyes narrowed as he examined the bandages. "Well, that's ironic, now isn't it?" He whispered to no one in particular.  
  
He tried to move his fingers, but only succeeded in sending a sharp pain piercing down his spine. With his good hand, he slowly undressed the wound. A blackened gash ran the length of his arm. He traced the wound with his fingers. Wincing at the pain that exploded from the gentle touch.  
  
"That'll leave a mark." Making it a lovely consolation prize, he decided.  
  
He laid back into the comfort of the pillows. A sharp pain was steadily growing in his chest. he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He tried not to focused on the pain. He took deep breaths, but even breathing was becoming difficult as his lungs were beginning to constrict. Fire seemed to be slithering up his throat, causing him to gag.  
  
What happening to me? He thought.  
  
***  
  
*Snap*  
  
The song of the whip echoed throughout the forest. Kurama landed gracefully as tree and bamboo leaves fluttered to the ground. Around him lay the carnage of those who had opposed him.  
  
"Foolish." Kurama whispered as the whip disappeared from his hand. "You shouldn't have challenged me."  
  
He sniffed the air, and once again caught the scent of the plant. It was only a few yards in front of him. He darted, running into the woods. The scent grew with each step, becoming stronger and stronger. The scent became nearly overpowering as Kurama skidded to a halt.  
  
"This is a slight dilemma." He whispered running his delicate fingers over the cool surface of the stone walls.  
  
The stone wall towered Kurama standing nearly fifty feet high. He sighed and began to walk around it, keeping one hand firmly on the stone surface. He knew the plant was beyond the wall, but he has no way of getting to it. He continued to walk around the monstrous stone slab, looking for a lose brick or anything with which he could breech the stone wall. As he turned, his fingers met nothing but air.  
  
The entrance! He took a step inside. There was a long corridor on either side of him, and another stone wall in front of him. "A Labyrinth, I didn't think anymore stood in the Makai..." Kurama studied the passage way. "I do not have enough time to run through each passage way." He stood and thought for a moment.  
  
The plant was somewhere inside. That much was cretin. Finding it would not be a problem, he could follow the scent easily. Getting back out, that would be difficult. He needed a scent that stood out, one he could easily find that would stand out from the bamboo, trees, and other flowers.  
  
FLOWERS! Kurama thought. He pulled his rose from his hair. I can use this. Carefully he placed it in the ground. Now, he thought, I have a way out. With renewed energy, Kurama dashed into the dark maze.  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Crimson Tears: All that waiting for a bloody cliff hanger. OUTCH! *Dodges rotten food* LOL! ^_^ I will get chapter five up, in fact I'm going to start working on it. I have inspiration! ^_^ Ta!  
  
CT 


	5. The Last Minute

Authors notes Hey guys, wow it has been a long time since I touched this story. Almost 5 years. I'm so sorry for having been away so long. Basically I got caught up with going to Japan, graduating from High school, and getting my associates in college. But here is the update you have all been waiting for! Enjoy! CT

Chapter 5

The Last Minute

Kurama turned the corner blindly. It was behind him, that thing was advancing on him. Every step he took brought that beast closer. He scolded himself. How foolish to just run into a Labyrinth! Of course there was going to be some sort of doom impending beast inside. He hadn't really got a look at the beast; he'd only seen the silhouette. It was big, and that was enough for him.

It had huge biceps, and four legs. From the slight glance he had gotten. In fact, he thought it was a man at first; until he'd see the extra set of legs. A list of various labyrinth dwelling creatures ran through his mind. The only one that really stood out was a Minotaur. Its roars bounced off the many walls, echoing deeply into the bowels of the maze.

"Crap," Kurama whispered. He flicked his wrist and caught a large branch around the top of the maze. He swung on it and landed lightly on his feet. He observed the distance from where he was to what he considered the middle. The roar became louder and he looked back down into the maze. A large figure, enveloped in the darkness charged blindly around the corner.

Kurama leapt onto the neighboring wall. It took a little more time to travel to the middle this way, but at least he wouldn't get trampled by the Minotaur. He was positive that was what the beast was. He leapt across the high walls making his way toward the scent of the plant.

The smell was getting stronger. It smelled more of spoiled fruit, than of blood and tears. The odor was indeed unpleasant the closer he got. He glanced down when the odor grew strongest. Without knowing it he had found the center of the maze. He glanced around, making sure that there was no immediate danger. Once he was down in the labyrinth again, there would be no coming out until he found the entrance.

He leapt down and landed gracefully, his flowing crimson hair cascading around his shoulders. He listened intently before moving. His footsteps seemed to echo off the walls. His heightened hearing was a result of the adrenalin pumping though his system. He didn't want that Minotaur sneaking up on him.

He scoured the area quickly. There was plenty of shade, and the walls made it appear to be sunset inside the labyrinth. The scent was overpowering making it hard to know where it was originating from. An almost nauseating burst of the fruity smell just about knocked Kurama on his back, making his blink tears from his eyes. Jackpot! He thought.

Hiei cried out in pain. His muscles contracted as the demon inside began to hatch. It was spreading its deadly poison faster than Genkai could hinder it. Genkai sat in meditation, using what little strength she had left to help Hiei fight.

Tears leaked from Hiei's eyes, turning to glassy black stones on his pillow. His breath was coming in ragged gasps. He made a sucking sound as the demon made its way through his body. His insides felt like they were being torn apart. That each muscle was detaching itself from the bones, that the veins and tendons were snapping as the intruder pushed through.

He begged for death. He begged that the thing would find its hearts and rip the arteries in half. He wished that the thing would find its way to his brain and chew this spinal column from his brain. He would die faster, and it would be less painful. He wished that one of his friends would have mercy on him and put him out of his misery.

Without warning his body seized and began to convulse. His eyes rolled back in his head, the whites staring blindly at the ceiling. He began to froth at the mouth, bubbly white foam leaking from his mouth. He thrashed wildly on the bed, tearing the sheets from under the mattress. His body shook violently, as if daring the limbs to dislocate. Then as quickly as the fit came Hiei went limp. And a forced sigh escaped into the silent room.

Kurama snatched the grey plant and pulled it from the ground. Its blue roots glistened was wet Makai dirt came loose. Kurama stuffed the plant into his pocket. The stench was horrible and made him want to throw up. He sniffed the air, but the scent of the shadow plant was so strong he could not catch any trace of the rose he had left outside of the labyrinth.

He glanced around wondering which way to go. There was only one exit, but upon leaving the enclosure there were three options for him to take. There were openings on the left, right, and directly in front of him. If the Minotaur was anywhere near by the shadow plant would either cover Kurama's fox scent, or it would alert the beast to Kurama's location. But that would be assuming that the Minotaur had the ability to learn things and knew that the plant would not move unless it was being carried. He prayed for the latter thought.

He chose the path to his right trying to remember the way he had come from the top of the wall. He glanced around the walls looking for anything that he could use to wrap his whip around and climb back out. It would be so much quicker if he could just get out he could be back down on Earth and the medicine could be distributed to Hiei.

It felt like he had been running forever. As he turned the corner he bumped into a very large very furry thing. He jumped back and gasped. The very creature he had been trying to avoid was standing before him. He was surprised. It wasn't horse like at all. In fact, it had the body of a man and the head of a bull. On top of that there were two of them, which explained why Kurama had seen two sets of legs.

The beasts snorted and readied to charge. Kurama prepared himself for battle. His whip rested at his side, waiting for the deadly flick of his wrist. The first beast attacked, its roar piercingly vibrating off the walls. Kurama was sure he would be deaf by the end of this fight. The beasts charged, its deadly horns lowered so that he could impale Kurama. Kurama jumped over the beast, and while in midair he snapped his wrist and struck the beast; the thorns of the whip implanting themselves in its fleshy body.

The beast's cry of pain was accompanied by the sounds of tearing flesh as Kurama pulled back on the whip. The second beast charged and Kurama flicked his whip at the beast. It wrapped itself around the beasts arm. The best pulled away, only imbedding the thorns deeper into its skin. Kurama tugged the whip lightly and severed the arm, a clean cut even through the bone.

The best fell, blood gushing from its wound. The injured beast that had attacked first charged again. Becoming fed up with the antics of the bests, Kurama rotated his wrist and the whip imbedded its self around the beast's neck. Without hesitation, Kurama tugged the whip and the head of the beast came off.

The other beast, which was bleeding profusely, got up. He ran away, and Kurama followed. If the best had been in this maze most of its life it would know the quickest way out, or it would at least put him close enough to the entrance that he'd be able to find his way out.

Yusuke knocked on the door to Hiei's room. Genkai got up and opened the door. Her face was worn, and she looked sad. Yusuke became alarmed and began to speak. Genkai, however, silenced him. She stepped out and closed the door behind them.

Kurama followed the beast, he wasn't sure where they were, but he had caught the scent of roses on the wind. Suddenly he feared that the shadow plant had fallen from his pocket. He stuck his hand into the folds of his clothes. When he was convinced that it was still there, he began to follow the sweet scent of the rose.

He turned many corners and saw some sunlight hitting the ground. He knew that was the opening. He bolted for it and ran deep into the forest, never looking back. He knew that time was slipping through his fingers.

Yusuke took Kuwabara aside.

"I'm going to need you to do something pal." Yusuke said keeping his voice low.

"What?" Kuwabara asked noticing the grave look on his friends face.

"Kurama's not back yet, and Hiei… well, he's not going to make it." Yusuke took a minute to regain his composure. "Someone has to tell Yukina."

"You want me to tell that Hiei is dying?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know how Kurama is going to handle this. He and Hiei have been friends forever. Someone needs to tell Yukina."

Kuwabara nodded. How was he going to break the news to her? He mulled a sarcastic answer through his head. "Hey Yukina, um… your half brother died. Hope you're not too sad!"

Yusuke patted Kuwabara's back and turned to walk back down the corridor. The wooden door leading to the cabins flew open and the stench of rotting fruit filled the air. Kurama stood soaking wet in the door way.

"Kurama!" Yusuke said startled.

Kurama pushed past them and made his way to Hiei's room. He thrust the door open and Genkai stood up; the smell of the plant reaching her nose.

"You got it!" she rasped.

"I do." Kurama said tiredly.

Kurama gave the plant to Genkai and then took her now vacant seat. He took Hiei's hand in his. Hiei was cold, his hands felt like ice under Kurama's warm skin. He feared that he was too late. He took notice of Hiei's breathing. It appeared that he wasn't breaking.

"Genkai!" Kurama cried.

"What?" Genkai asked.

"He's not breathing!" Kurama became frantic.

Genkai took the plant and ground it into a paste. She then added it to the glass of water that was sitting on the bedside. She mixed it in and waited till the water turned a murky blue color.

Kurama's large green eyes pleaded with Genkai to do something. He watched as she leaned close to Hiei and poured the liquid into his mouth. Hiei coughed as the liquid trickled down his throat. He caught his breath and continued coughing. Kurama sighed in relief.

Hiei took a deep breath, and Kurama fell back into the chair. Genkai continued to administer the murky water in small spurts. Little by little Hiei would cough and vomit a grey froth. Kurama took to cleaning his companion. Genkai kept an eye on the black on Hiei's arm. It was starting to turn a purple-ish blue color. Genkai was pleased. They had pushed it to the last minute, but Hiei's will to live seemed to be aiding in the fight against this poison.

"He's going to be fine Kurama." Genkai said after several hours of nursing. "Let's get some rest."

Kurama nodded. "Thank you Genkai. But I'd like to stay here until Hiei wakes up."

Genkai nodded. "Whatever suits you. But rest soon."

Kurama thanked Genkai again and turned back to Hiei. He slept on peacefully. Kurama kept an eye on Hiei's wound. It was getting smaller and lighter in color. He gently ran his fingers over the purple flesh.

"It's a bit tender" Came a weak voice.

Startled Kurama jumped. "Hiei?"

Hiei nodded, his eyes closed. "Yeah, so don't touch it." He grunted.

Tears filled Kurama's eyes. He couldn't express his happiness in words so he just sat there watching as his friend drifted back to sleep.

Fin


End file.
